1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a solar cell, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
In a solar cell, it is important to improve the photoelectric conversion efficiency. In consideration of such a situation, a back-contact type solar cell having a p-type semiconductor region and a p-side electrode, and an n-type semiconductor region and an n-side electrode formed over a back surface side of the solar cell is proposed (for example, JP 2009-200267 A). In the back-contact type solar cell, because no electrode exists on a light receiving surface side, a light receiving area for the solar light can be widened, and an amount of generation of power can consequently be increased.
In a solar cell of the back-contact type as described above or the like, there may be cases where a plurality of patterned thin film layers are stacked. In this case, the patterned layers must be aligned, and an alignment or positional deviation judging method suitable for the solar cell is desired.